lairfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Burner28
Hey Back Thanks for offering your help, I gladly accept it. It gets tough trying to create a wiki when it's still in the developing stages, but I'll get some more people here soon. We've just got to develop it a bit more. Hey, can you do me a favor? Not trying to sound angry or something, but next time you make an article, can you please make it sound like less of a guide to how to beat the game and more like an encyclopedic article (yet again, I'm not mad at you or anything, but I know it sounds like it). Like, write it from an in-universe perspective, and I'll be fine. Something like, "Warbeasts, however dangerous they were, could be easily taken down by tripping them up with strykers, making them less effective on the battlefield than they were supposed to be and ultimately losing the war for the Asylians by being tripped up in Deadman's Basin and crushing hundreds of troops under their weight" or something like that. Also, next time you post on the forum (nice post, by the way), just remember to sign your comments. I've said that on the post, but I wanted to say it here too because you'll be notified of my edit to your talk page as soon as I'm done writing it. Go back to the forum to read my opinion of the game, and if you want to answer the questions I've asked you there, feel free to on my talk page anytime. Two more things: 1.I've just made you an admin so that you have more rights to do whatever you want on this wiki, as I know you enjoy this game a lot. Just don't delete too many pages yet; as you know, we need more now than less. 2.Can you provide some more pics of Lair for me? I mean, I've gotten all of them off of the net, but I definitely need some more creature pictures (warbeasts and the giant sea serpent especially), some more gameplay pics, and certainly more character pics, along with whatever else you can come up with. Since I currently don't have a working camera at the moment, so I would greatly appreciate this; it would also help you out with your editing too. Thanks again for stopping by and editing daily! I've just got one more question though: where were you on the web when you found out about this, and when did you start coming here? Thanks again! Finally, what do you think of the main page? I designed it myself, so don't hesitate on telling me if it sucks or not; however, I thought myself that those pics really expressed the meaning of the wiki quite well, don't you think? And finally, for the definitely final time (I hope), I will edit this one last time and ask you: what do you think of the wiki's name? Tell me your honest opinion; I was tired the night I applied for the wiki, but I think it was probably the best name for it. However, I do not want to steal from you your personal opinion, so tell me what you think. Sorry, I'm editing again, but I just wanted to tell you that you got the Sky Guard mixed up with the Burners. In truth, the Burners are the ones you described in the Sky Guard article you created. You only hear the Sky Guard's name once in the game, but it is clearly heard. You can hear it on the Blood River level where, during the final stage with the trebuchets, you can hear one of your men saying, "We have support from the Sky Guard men, now's our chance to drive them back." Taken in context, the Sky Guard is the regular air force of Asylia, not the elite soldiers, but the main men on the front lines who are not as well trained as you. This can account partly for why your allies hardly ever actually help you in the game; they are not as elite as you are, and so are practically equal to your enemies in the game. I'm not mad at you, but I just wanted to clear that up. Now, should I delete the page so we can make a new Sky Guard page, or should we take some other course of action? Discuss with me on my talk page among the many other things I would like you to discuss with me there. And thanks yet again! Darth Plagueis 23:06, 22 March 2008 (UTC) Second Hey Hey, it's okay about the Sky Guard thing. I'm not really worrying about it, it's fine. It's also okay that you can't get pics of Lair right now. I totally understand. Thanks for the input on the main page. Where would you want that cover pic? Also, I'm working on a favicon for the wiki, but it may take some time, seeing as I'm almost always working on something anymore. Also, look at your post on the forums to see what I have to say about some of that other stuff as well. And thanks for telling me your opinion about the title. And sorry, I know nothing about the third dragon. Not even the people on the PS forums know anything about it (not even the people with all platinums). I think we gotta just wait for the analog patch to come out and if people start buying the game then, then F5 may help us find it (although I think it was horrible that they had to create the patch for the noobs in the first place). I also personally think that there is a fourth dragon, as there are four stalls in the stables, one unoccupied by anything at all. Not sure what any of the new dragons could be, but something tells me they're pretty sweet if it's this hard to find them. Darth Plagueis 01:26, 24 March 2008 (UTC)